Both Broken
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: Darker view of a meeting between Jasper and Bella. Flicks between how the two see what happens. 'Do you see what I see in blues and greens and greys.'


**For 18 and over's. Flicks between Bella's pov and Jasper's. They are both out of character but I was hit by the urge to show the darker side of this story. How diferent a pov can be.**

* * *

He grabbed her and kissed her pushing her hard up against the wall. It dug into her back as his hand reached down grabbing her thigh lifting and pushing until there was no space between them.

*

Her hands slid into his dirty blond hair tugging softly, moaning as his fingers hold her tighter. She tasted him letting her tongue trace his lips.

*

He opened for her crushing his lips against hers forcing everything he had into it, making her feel it. His fingers gripped too hard on her soft skin and he knew he would leave marks. He can hear the thudding of the music from the club on the other side of the wall, feel it under his fingers. He wonders if she took anything tonight. It doesn't matter. He pulls her thigh higher on his hip giving him better access and he slams his hips into hers relishing the heat through the denim leaving no space between them.

*

She moans into his mouth as he pulls her closer. Her hands wander down his back enjoying the feel of his muscles strong under his shirt. Its easy to forget they're in a dirty alleyway, they could be anywhere when he holds her close. His fingers trail up her thigh reaching under her skirt. She can tell he is happy she went without underwear tonight.

*

He pushed her thigh away from him stickling his hand under her skirt. She wore nothing under it, better for easy access. It proberly means she's had others tonight. It doesn't matter. She's hot and ready for him. When she reaches for his shirt he shoves her back against the wall hard, the shirt stays on. He grabs her shirt lifting it until it shows her black lace bra. He pulls it down to sit under her breasts and it makes them look so perky. So Damn Hot.

*

She grins as she tugs at his shirt but he pushes her away, he cant wait for them to get undressed he's impatient. His fingers run up her sides exploring, taking her shirt up with them. When he sees her breasts in her sexy black lace he cant help himself and he frees them so that he can see them properly. He lifts her easily pressing her back and catching one breast in his mouth as he suddenly buries himself in her. It feels so amazing when they're together.

*

He grabs her other thigh too tight lifting it to his hip so he's carrying her weight and shoves her against the wall. Her breasts bounce in his face and he barely unzips as he drags his teeth across the swell of her breast taking it into his mouth and biting down, he'll leave teeth marks on that one. He buries himself in her hot little pussy in one stroke and she cries out. He pumps into her hard and fast as she gasps. His zip is biting into her sensitive skin. It doesn't matter. She feels too good when he takes her like this.

*

She gasps as he presses into her again, he loves hearing her. She tugs on his hair again as he makes love to her, she wants him closer. He holds her hips against the wall so she doesn't get hurt by rocking into it with every thrust. She moans as he hits just the right spot and she knows he's trying to get her there with him. She cant stop her fingers tightening in his hair as he holds her closer and she knows he wants her to cum with him.

*

He grabs her hips because she cant keep still and she's messing up his rhythm and he doesn't care that the wall is cold and filthy as he holds her there. She's so Fucking tight that he knows he wont last. It doesn't matter. His hips jerk erratically and the bitch pulls his hair. It pushes him over the edge and he buries himself in her as he cums and she's got tears in her eyes.

*

She's close when he starts loosing control and his desire for her pushes her over the edge. The way he makes her feel is irreplaceable. She knows tears are in her eyes and he wont mind because what they have is so special, he feels it too. There is someone at the entrance of the ally looking at us and he pulls away so she can pretend they weren't doing what they were doing. He doesn't want anyone thinking of her that way.

*

There's a man watching at the end of the ally and he fucks her harder. He moans as he shots into her and she's still so tight. He steps back dropping her weight and doing his pants up. He turns away pulling out his wallet. He drops a handful of notes on the ground and walks away. She is dirty and dishevelled with her clothes all messed up. It doesn't matter. He's got better things to be doing.

* * *

I didnt even proof this one. I just wrote it and posted. Is it too hard to follow?


End file.
